


Worth It

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Koda Kumi (Musician), Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth coming to the club for. Things like semi-anonymous sex in a public venue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just-kyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just-kyo).



> I'm doing prompt-fills on tumblr. Requested Kyo and Koda Kumi, but wasn't sure how they'd meet. That prompted me to think maybe it would have to be completely random and utterly rockstar-like. So semi-anon sex in a club it is!

Kyo still wasn’t sure how he ended up where he was, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He sat back, the leather bench seat creaking under him as he moved, his arms raising to pillow behind his head. He pushed his hips up, allowing himself a stretch, his lower back giving a satisfying pop. 

Already, he could feel her watching him, feel her eyes tracking down his body and coming to rest on the rather prominent erection he was sporting. She turned to more fully face him as she danced with her friends, back now to most of them. One of the girls with her grabbed her hips, grinding forward against her, the pair of them laughing as she wiggled her butt back against the girl’s crotch.

Okay, so that was nearly torture. Part of him felt a little bad for staring still. But he wasn’t exactly hiding that he was watching and she was still doing it, so... he’d just watch. After all, it wasn’t the first time he’d played the part of voyeur to someone’s exhibitionist side. Memories of Die surfaced, the time the guitarist had drunkenly whispered to him to come and hang out in the bathroom of some club while he banged some chick into the wall.

A little smirk crept over Kyo’s face. Die had definitely gotten something out of it... even more so when Kyo had gone so far as to take his cock out and stroke himself in time with Die’s thrusts into that girl’s dripping pussy. They’d never talked about it afterward, Kyo had never seen the need to. But somehow it had always hung around as a favorite recollection of Kyo’s.

Refocusing on the situation in front of him, he watched as the girl swept her long, dark hair over her shoulders and turned around so her ass was toward him. She bent at the waist, grasping her friend’s hips, and began to sway her ass toward Kyo, her skirt peeking up just enough that Kyo was certain if she moved just the right way he’d get to see what her preference in undergarments was. A few more circles of her hips and Kyo risked a quick squeeze of his dick. Releasing it, he put his hands back behind his head, taking note that he now had the attention of her friend as well, the look on her face one of unadulterated lust. He hated clubs... except when something like this happened. It was at those times that he could feel the appeal of them, see why Die frequented them. 

The music changed and within seconds, both women were approaching him. He arched his eyebrow, tilting his head a little in greeting as they slid onto the bench on either side of him. Immediately the long-haired girl's hand was on his abdomen, fingers splayed over the fabric of his shirt, long nails scraping lightly over him. The other simply sat close, wordless and watching. Kyo turned toward the one he'd started off watching and studied her face, feeling like he vaguely recognized her from somewhere. Just as he was about to shrug it off and go in for the wordless kiss to seal whatever this was, she moved her hand to his chin, holding onto it, nails pressing against his skin as she shifted to slide onto his lap, straddling him. "Don't ask... you do know me... and I know you." She pressed her lips to his ear and breathed out, "Voice to kill for... least likely to find in a club... were you trolling it for pussy, Kyo?"

He shivered a little, reaching to place his hands on her hips, giving a little upward roll of his hips. "Maybe..."

Her friend moved then, reaching between them and popping open the three buttons on his pants, slipping them down just enough to expose his cock, and then flipping her friend's skirt over the scene. The one on his lap bit along his jaw, nuzzling her face against his cheek and then licking his ear. Her hands finally moved away, accepting something from her friend and distracting him with a quick kiss. A few seconds later, he felt a condom being rolled down over his length. 

She broke the kiss, reaching under her skirt for a moment and then shifted forward, easing herself down on his cock with a sigh. Her lips pressed to his cheek again and then against his ear. "You can't move, darling... if you do, everyone will know you're fucking me, right here in the club." Her hips moved a slow rock to the beat of the music, moving in random patterns, not at all like the way someone would normally ride a dick. "But if I move... they'll only suspect, not know. I could just be giving you a lap dance."

Her friend moved closer, her hand shifting to Kyo's thigh, gripping it hard as she held it down, moving to whisper in his other ear. "You're the envy of everyone right now. Two hottest girls in the club, all over you..." She slid her hand through his hair and then licked right up the side of his cheek, the act lewd, though it definitely got Kyo's engine going even more.

"You... fuck," he groaned out as the one on his lap jerked her hips forward. "Whisper dirty things to me..."

"I like your thick cock in my dripping wet pussy," she breathed against his ear. "I know I'm torturing you... if the rumors are true," she let out a soft laugh, barely audible over the club music, "you want to be fingering my clit right now, but you can't. I won't let you."

The song changed and this time it was a quick, high beat and she began to jerk her hips in quick time to it, just little jumping movements. But Kyo's arousal ramped up quick, his balls drawing tight as he verged on his own end. Her friend moved to stand behind her, sliding her hands on her shoulders and began to gyrate with her, making the motion that much harder against him. His hands tightened on her hips and he tensed, thighs trembling as he tried to hold back. But she wasn't letting up and he was too pent up to stop it. His head fell back as he began to shoot, a low groan he couldn't help pulling free of his throat.

She kept moving until he was nearly cross-eyed from the pleasure. Finally she pulled up off of him and gave a soft cry. A bit of warmth sprayed across his cock and balls and he cracked his eyelids to stare up at her, watching her face contort into a mask of bliss for a moment before simply looking utterly sated. 

He lightly rubbed her hips as her friend reached down and under her skirt, yanking the condom free and then turning and walking away. The girl on his lap sat back and used the flicker of the lights to quickly do up his pants, leaning in to kiss him hard on the lips before backing up and smirking at him. "If you can figure out who I am... your name's on the next Tokyo show list." She swiped one finger over his nose and then pulled herself from his lap, sauntering off after her friend.

Kyo sat, his mouth hanging open as he stared after her. Some things were clearly worth coming to the club for.


End file.
